


Backgammon

by Lynx212



Series: MY FMA OT3 Roy-Ed-Russell [4]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 15:06:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx212/pseuds/Lynx212
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean visits the home of the trio in hopes of passing the time playing one of his favorite games with Roy. He gets way more than he bargained for... way more</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backgammon

Backgammon

It was one of the few hobbies Jean and Roy had in common so when time allowed they enjoyed passing quite a few hours this way. It was usually something they did on a weeknight but the last few weeks hadn't allowed for it so Jean had asked if Roy wanted to play on Saturday and here they were. They were on game three of however many and it was going in Jean’s favor thus far. As he waited on Roy to make his move Jean’s mind was spinning on the same thing it’s been spinning on since they all realized the trio was… well a trio. 

Why on earth would the one man that could have any babe in the city decide he didn't want any of them?

Roy made his move just as Russell came in with some lemonade and sat the pitcher down on the table. They thanked him and he settled down with a book on the couch across the room from them but when the younger man patted the middle cushion and looked at Roy he couldn't understand why that made Roy’s face turn beet red. Puzzled, Jean watched as Russell opened his book, started reading and that appeared to be that.

A few moves later Ed came in with a scowl on his face and when Roy asked him what was wrong, Ed said that Roy had forgotten something when he left that morning to go to the market. Confused Roy asked what it was. Without so much as batting an eyelash Ed looked at Jean, said, “excuse me,” and before he could inquire why, the young man straddled Roy’s lap and proceeded to kiss him in a way that made Jean’s jaw drop.

When they parted Roy had a smile on his face and Ed’s scowl was gone so Jean took it all was right with the world. Once they finished game three and started game four Jean noticed twin scowls coming from the couch but had no idea why. When those looks didn't go away, Jean’s curiosity got the best of him and he asked Roy what was up.

“Oh they are just use to having me at their disposal on a Saturday morning.”

“Ah,” Jean said thinking he had gotten his backgammon buddy out of some weekend chores.

Time passed but the discontent faces remained and as they struck up game five Ed looked rather indignant, “You’re not seriously going to play another game are you?”

“I had planned on it,” Roy replied.

The blonds looked at each other and without another word they left the room. Jean had just picked up his glass of tea when a long drawn out moan was heard from upstairs. He looked at Roy and before he could even ask the question on the tip of his tongue he heard, “Somebody liked that didn't they? If you’re a good little boy I’ll do it again, only harder.” 

Well that just went straight to Jean’s balls and made his cock twitch. He looked up at Roy but his backgammon partner said nothing and despite the grin on his face he kept his attention focused on the board. Jean wasn't sure how in the hell he was managing it with the sounds that were drifting out of the bedroom, but he did and the game continued. Quite a few interesting noises, another round of backgammon and a shower later both blonds are back on the couch. Hair wet and both shirtless they were no longer scowling but they were still focused on Roy.

“I take it my assumption about keeping you from your chore list was a little off base?”

“Just a little,” Roy said never looking up from the board but Havoc could see the smile curling his lips. When he finished making his move Roy glanced over at the couch and for some reason he flushed again. Jean didn't understand that because from his point of view Ed rubbing Russell’s shoulder was much less… interesting... than the noises they had heard a little while ago.

Back and forth they went until Jean heard a sound that made him turn his head. Things on the couch were definitely progressing if the way Russell had Ed on his back and pinned was any indication. When he started nibbling his way down Ed’s chest Roy said, “This is going to have to be the last game.”

“I had somehow gotten that impression,” Jean replied unable to peel his eyes away from the display on the couch.

“We may not even be able to finish this one.”

“Surely they wouldn't…”

“You have no idea. Considering their middle names should be impetuous and impulsive I don’t think you want me to risk it. Ed doesn't have a shy bone in his body and Russell… well… he gets distracted easily.”

Jean wasn't so sure Roy was right when he assumed that he didn't want to risk it. From where he was sitting things were going just fine and he wouldn't mind seeing how it played out. This was answering his earlier question quite well and he was beginning to understand why Roy was so full of himself these days you couldn't smack the grin off his face. Jean was trying his best not to blatantly stare at the two but when the tell tale sound of zippers was heard Roy hopped to his feet.

“I’m going to have to take care of this. You’re free to stay if you want but I can’t make any promises when I’ll return or this not scarring you for life somehow.”

With nothing further Roy crossed the room and managed to get a hold of one of Russell’s hands. It took a bit of coaxing to peel him off Ed but when he finally pulled him away and toward the stairs the other blond followed.

Havoc stared at the board for a moment and contemplated his situation. Part of him knew he should go but the other part of him wanted to know just how long they’d go at it.

More than two hours later Jean Havoc was still waiting…


End file.
